fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Electronic Dance! Pretty Cure
, or shortened as EleDanPre! (エレダンプリ) is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Starmix03 and the second fanseries made by her that is created in 2016 after a long hiatus. Its theme is mainly about the EDM genre. Plot Electronic Dance Music has been a big trend in the musical city of Hibikushiro. Every single teenage boy in the city will start buying their own equipment to make music. Meanwhile, 14 year old girl Otogawa Suzuka is one of those female EDM lovers, and most girls in her school disapprove with this. But luckily, she met another female EDM lover named Tsukui Emi in a club. But when a mysterious man interrupted the club, the two girls somehow discovered that they must fight as Pretty Cures, led by the two fairies Polly and Rhythm. The story of the DJ Cures start now! Characters Pretty Cures / Suzuka is a 14 year old girl who loves electronic dance music. She is the only female in her school that is heavily interested in it, while other girls her age are more into boybands which isn't really Suzuka's cup of tea. She dreams to be a world famous music producer, so she has her own 'studio' which is located in her bedroom. Later, she and Emi formed an electronic music duo called Techlectro, with unexpected fame. She met another EDM-loving girl named Emi in a DJ party for teens and they became best friends. As a Pretty Cure, she transforms into Cure Techno, the pink DJ Cure, and has three form changes; DJ House (default), DJ Trap, and DJ Dubstep. / Emi is a 14 year old girl who is another EDM lover just like Suzuka. She met her in a DJ party and soon became best friends. Emi studies in a school filled with a terrible environment, where most girls will bully her because she likes electronic music, so she is somehow an introvert, later showing her lively and loud side after meeting Suzuka. She comes from a wealthy family, but she isn't selfish. Emi also dreams to be a music producer, but she doesn't know how to work with the equipments. She and Suzuka later formed Techlectro. As a Pretty Cure, she transforms into Cure Electro, the blue DJ Cure, and has three form changes; DJ House (default), DJ Trance, and DJ Glitch. / First appearing in the second half of the show, Misaki is a new student in Suzuka and Emi's school. Being the daughter of a legendary Shibuya-kei singer, actress, and a dancer named Hoshino Kaname, Misaki is very interested in arts. She excels in playing the cello. She moved from South Korea to Japan. When she was in Korea, she signed up for classical music lessons. At first, Misaki has no interest in electronic dance music, but later she started to get interested in it after she became a Pretty Cure. She is an additional member of Techlectro who goes by the stage name of MiSAKi. As a Pretty Cure, she transforms into Cure Remix, the yellow DJ Cure, and has three form changes; DJ House (default), DJ Tribal, and DJ Complextro. / / Before being cursed into a fairy, Kiriko (real name Polly) was a mature and hardworking girl. But on the day where her country got attacked, she and her twin sister suddenly transformed into fairies. To break the spell, Polly and Rhythm must go to a planet called Earth and search for three Pretty Cures in 50 days. If the two fairies fail to find three Pretty Cures, then they will stay as fairies forever. She takes the 'earth name' of Maeda Kiriko to disguise herself. She is an additional member of Techlectro who goes with the stage name of Kirhythm. As a Pretty Cure, she transforms into Cure Jockey, the purple DJ Cure, and has three form changes who she shares with Cure Stereo; DJ House (default), DJ Ambient, and DJ Future. / / Natsumi (real name Rhythm) got cursed along with her twin sister Polly (Kiriko) and got transformed into fairies. Natsumi is the more aggresive type of girl, as she likes to do alot of sports. She takes the 'earth name' of Maeda Natsumi to disguise herself. She is an additional member of Techlectro who goes by the stage name of Natsuchan. As a Pretty Cure, she transforms into Cure Stereo, the white DJ Cure, and has three form changes who she shares with Cure Jockey; DJ House (future), DJ Ambient, and DJ Future. Mascots One of the 'fairies' of Electro World that looks like a cat. She was originally a human girl. Another 'fairy', who is Polly's sister that looks like a rabbit. She was also a human girl. Villains Or stylized as ViSiON, he a mysterious DJ who barely appears in the human world. Not much is known about him. One of the three Mute Mages. Otorupt's name comes from 'oto', which is Japanese for 'sound', and 'corrupt'. He is a red-haired tall man that wears a black cloak. Clash is a loud boy that likes to trick people. Movie-exclusive characters DJ PiXEL is the movie's main villain. Going with the human name of Watanabe Yasushi, he is one of the professional competitors of the DJ World Tour. Items * , or the EleDanMix - Cure Techno, Electro, and Remix's main transformation item. * - The other transformation item for all of the Cures. * - The show's main collectibles in a shape of a tiny disc. * - Cure Jockey and Stereo's transformation device. * - Cure Techno and Electro's main weapon. * - Cure Remix's main weapon. * - Cure Jockey and Stereo's main weapon. * - Although not for battle use, the PreSynth is a synthesizer used for making music with the Electronic Dance Mixer (and optionally the PreHeadphones). Trivia *EDPC's first ending song, Sweet Refrain, is a real song sung by electropop trio Perfume, with some lyrics changed to match the show's motif. *This is second Pretty Cure series that is related to music, after Suite Pretty Cure. *This is the very first Pretty Cure series where two of the Cures use guns as their weapon. *This is the very first Pretty Cure series where each form change has different introductory speeches. *Cure Jockey and Cure Stereo are the only Cures who share their form changes. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Starmix03 Category:Music Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime